Let Me In
by Mudstar4ever
Summary: Anna has always been there for her sister, even when Elsa shut her out of her life for 13 years. But when Anna falls ill due to her careless nature, Elsa is faced with deep reflection of the past and how her protection of her sister impacted Anna after all of these years.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have been following my Hunger Games fanfic, "A Thousand Lifetimes", rest assured, I have not abandoned it. I just so happened to have recently watched Frozen and I've been feeling so inspired, I figured I should just surrender to my motivation and just get it down on paper while I have the chance! No worries! :)**

**- HW**

Anna POV

Despite my proud, stubborn nature there a few flaws that I am willing to admit.

First, I have a compelling need for human companionship.

I'm not exactly what some people would refer to as 'clingy', but I do have a particular distaste for being alone. That might be due to the fact that my best friend shut me out of her life for the past thirteen years, but hey, I might also just be naturally lonely.

Second, I'm not exactly the prime image of dignity.

Okay, so I can be a little awkward at times. Some people find my playful, happy-go-lucky to be rather endearing. On the other hand, a lot of the wealthier citizens of Arendelle view it as impractical. Personally, I think that their collars are just a little too tight and that they need to just lighten up and have a little more fun, but whatever. The fact still remains the same: I don't exactly live up to the polished elegance of my position as a princess.

Third, I have a tendency to act impulsively.

My past experiences can support this one. My agreeing to marry I guy I had just met a couple of hours before at a party, asking a stranger for an escort up a mountain to argue with my sister who withholds the power to plunge the kingdom into eternal winter, and oh. . . Maybe the fact that I am running through the snow in nothing more than a knee-high spring dress in late February.

Okay, so I don't always make the wisest decisions. But that's Elsa's job, isn't it? Heck, I'm only eighteen and I've been socially deprived for almost my whole life. I figure it's _carpe diem, _live and let live. . . Surely you understand. Kristoff is due to return to Arendelle from his most recent expedition to harvest blocks of ice for the kingdom and I wanted to look my very best. I prance through the unspoiled banks of snow in a light evergreen dress that subtly brings out the viridian flecks in my eyes. I'm not wearing too much make-up, but I've released my hair from the confines of my usual braid and I let it dance with the breeze the billows through the valley. The least I could have done was grab a jacket, but that would only taint the image I was striving for, right?

My heart palpitates with joy as I spot Sven's silhouette bounding toward me, Kristoff huddled close to his companion's flank.

"Kristoff!" I cry out, accelerating my pace.

Kristoff flashes his set of bright white teeth in a triumphant grin as he rapidly approaches me, effortlessly vaulting from his steed and bounding toward me in large, stocky boots and a dark blue parka.

"Anna!" he says with an elated laugh, his strong and muscular arms wrapping around my waist and spinning me around. The sensation leaves me dizzy and slightly nauseous, but I'm beaming as he sets me down and pulls me into a tight bear hug.

"What are you doing out here? Did you walk all this way to come meet me?" he chuckles, his smile faltering a little when he notices my outfit, quickly replaced with disbelief. "You didn't come dressed like that. Aren't you freezing?"

I place my hands on my hips in a sassy fashion, my lips curling into a snarky smirk. "No 'Anna, you look simply ravishing' or 'Anna, you got all gussied up for lil' ol' me? You shouldn't have!'"

Kristoff fixes me a look, his eyebrow raised scornfully, and I have to laugh at his expression.

"While I appreciate the flattery to my ego, you really should have dressed a little more according to the weather." he chastises me, his tone light and playful. "Geez. You act like no one's let you out of the castle for the last thirteen years."

I scowl good-naturedly at him and punch him in the shoulder, savoring the sturdiness of his thick arm muscles. I let out a gasp of shock as my foot catches on something solid embedded in the snow. I lunge forward, my face plunging into the icy depths.

Kristoff erupts into laughter, doubled over as I lift my head and shake the frosted flakes from my hair, glancing over my shoulder to see what I tripped over. A large, formidable boulder juts out of the ground, prominent now that I've uprooted it from its snow bank.

"I'm sorry, is your middle name Grace?" Kristoff teases, helping me up with one fell swoop of his forearm.

I pretend to appear disdainful as I frown at the stone. "Is this some cousin of yours that I've never met?"

Kristoff laughs, a quiet, natural sound. He pulls me into a warm embrace, his fingers threading around my bare arms and skimming my goosebumps. "Come on, you nutcase," he chuckles, facilitating me as we mount the sled. "Let's go get you warm."

We say little as Sven pulls us into the harbor and the stablemen assist us within the castle grounds. As soon as Kristoff's beloved companion is situated in his stall, his jaws working furiously as he devours a bale of hay, Kai leads us into the dining hall, announcing that it is nearly dinnertime and the queen is waiting for us at the table.

As soon as we emerge into the dining hall, a spectrum of delicious scents dance around us, making our mouths water and our stomachs to shuffle in anticipation. The table is vibrant with various dishes and plates, each meal looking more and more delicious than the first.

"Well it's about time you two showed up."

Kristoff and I glance up to see Elsa, sitting tall and regal at the end of the table, a bemused expression playing upon her lips.

"Blame him, not me. I've been dreaming about dinner since lunch," I say, licking my lips as I take a seat beside my sister.

"Well, I didn't bother looking for you because I figured you were going out to meet him," Elsa says slowly, her expression clouded with suspicion. "But judging by your outfit, I'm beginning to think that you've been up to no good instead."

"No, your original theory was correct," Kristoff says, sitting down across the table from me while shrugging out of his coat for Kai to hang up. "She was running through the snow like a schoolgirl when I found her."

"What?" Elsa turns to me in shock. "You went out looking for him dressed like that?"

I lean against the table on my elbows, not thinking twice about my manners. "Oh, listen to you two whine like a pair of old ladies," I tease, my eyes adopting a playful glint as I shoot a glance at my sister. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"No, the cold has never bothered _me_. You're just an irresponsible teenager with very little concept about how to take care of yourself."

I roll my eyes at her. She sounds more and more like our mother every day. "My sister is the queen of ice. Surely, some of those genes could have rubbed off on me a little bit."

Elsa notices me sniffle and the ghost of a smile plays upon her lips. "I don't think so,"

"Oh, let her do what she wants," Kristoff waves my sister away, his fork twirling his pasta in a rhythmic fashion. "If she wants to freeze to death, then she is more than welcome to."

I growl playfully at him and am unable to suppress a giggle. "I missed you,"

Kristoff offers me one of his genuine smiles and lowers the fork from his lips. "I missed you too," he says. "Just two more days of being gone and then I should be done until next autumn."

Memories of last summer trickle into my subconscious and I smile at the thought of having Kristoff present in the castle with us every day again.

Throughout dinner the three of us are our normal, playful selves, relishing in the casualness of our relationships with one another. My dress takes a little longer than I expected to dry out throughout the evening, but I'm not particularly uncomfortable. The sniffling, a result of wrestling with the winter wind, eventually subsides and leaves me open to enjoy our conversation. It isn't until Kristoff points it out, however, that I realize I haven't eaten anything more than a few bites of mashed potatoes.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asks, disrupting my momentary daze. "You've hardly touched your plate."

I feel Elsa's attention focus upon me and I stare down at my plate in confusion. "Oh, uh, yeah. . ." I say, unaware that I had barely been nibbling on my food. "I guess I'm just not that hungry."

Kristoff and Elsa exchange a glance, but they say nothing. I shrug it off and they drop the conversation. Later on that night, we all gather in the study, curled up on the couch with books on our laps. I'm having difficulty focusing on the plot, however, and the words seem to be melting together. Eventually, I shut it with a sigh and set it down on the coffee table at our feet.

Kristoff chuckles. "Not interesting enough for you?"

"I'm just really tired," I manage through a yawn, rubbing my left eye with the palm of my hand.

Kristoff grins at me, obviously amused by my sleepy expression and probably thinking about how much I resemble a child right now. "Did that quarter of a mile walk tucker you out?"

"It was more like a half of a mile, actually," I counter drily, leaning back against his chest with a smile. I curl up against his muscular build and close my eyes, comforted by the warmth of his body and the scent of pine trees emanating from his shirt.

"Anna, it's only 8:30," Elsa points out with a smile. "Aren't you the one that always used to berate me about how the sky was awake, so we should be too?"

"Mmm," I mumble drowsily. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Elsa suddenly grows hushed and she leans toward me, her voice taking on a mischievous quality. "Come on, Anna, wake up. Don't you want to build a snowman?"

"Shut up," I laugh, waving her away and snuggling deeper into Kristoff's shirt. "We can't make a better snowman than Olaf, so why even bother trying?"

Elsa laughs softly.

"Anna, if you're so tired, why don't you just go on up to bed?"

His question hardly registers and I moan in protest as he chuckles and scoops me up into his arms. "No," I grumble, shuffling slightly, my eyes still stubbornly closed shut. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you up to bed," he breathes.

Though I can't see, the sounds and smells of each room we pass through paint a picture in my mind and I envision him carrying me up the mahogany and down the hall, penetrating the walls of my room. I feel the soft linen of my bed as Kristoff gently sets me down and tucks me in. I scoot farther away from the edge of the bed and sink into my pillows, letting out a soft and sleepy grunt.

"Okay, sleepyhead," Kristoff murmurs softly. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't go running through Arendelle in your underwear or anything while I'm gone."

He strokes my cheek with his fingers, dulling my senses as I fall into the blissful state between consciousness and sleep.

"Good night, Anna," he whispers. "I love you."

I smile faintly and manage to return the saying before the tendrils of sleep pull me into a deep stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna POV

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, well before dawn, I awake suddenly in my bed. Confused as to what disturbed me, I attempt to roll onto my side only to cry out slightly in pain. I'm only too aware of the intense churning pain in my stomach and my vision swoons with nausea. It doesn't take long for me to recognize that I am sick. My rapid heartbeat and pulsating temples tell me that. A powerful sensation drives me to lunge forward unconsciously, sprinting across my room and fumbling with the door handle.

I ignore Gerda's startled cry as I take off running down the hall and slam the bathroom door shut behind me. With barely enough time to even lift the lid to the toilet, I'm on my hands and knees, my body convulsing as I retch into the bowl.

I hate throwing up. It's one of the worst sensations in the world. I mean, what inside of me could be so bad that I feel the need to immediately and violently expel it from my body? The rotten taste alone is enough to make you want to die. The vile odor causes you to gag and your throat burns like someone has forced you to swallow a hot coal. Plus, you're spending so much time heaving that you forget to breathe and you cough and choke in between intervals.

After a few minutes, I hear a frantic knocking on the bathroom door. "Your highness?" I hear Gerda's voice trill, her tone laced with distress. "Your highness, are you alright in there?"

I hesitate, afraid that if I open my mouth I might throw up again, but I manage to croak out, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Gerda. Thank you."

There is a brief moment of silence before she speaks up once more. "Can I assist you in any way, miss?"

"No no," I sputter. "I'm alright, thank you."

"Well," I can hear the uneasiness in Gerda's voice. "If you need anything, your highness, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," I breathe, probably not quite loud enough for her to hear.

I remain fixed in my position for a few more minutes, my forehead resting on the cool porcelain of the toilet, but I'm done being sick. I flush the toilet and shakily rise to my feet, trembling and feverish. I run a hand through my hair and sniffle, pausing to blow my nose and splash water on my face before I step outside into the hall.

Gerda stands before me, a glass of water and a couple of white tablets resting on a tray in her hands. "Here you are, your majesty," she says sympathetically. "This should help you feel better."

I gather the pills in my hand and swallow them, struggling past my raw throat and emerge coughing. As I set the empty glass back onto the tray, I snort with laughter at the sight of a thin plastic utensil set beside it.

"I'm not pregnant, Gerda."

Gerda's face blushes a deep crimson. "Oh no, your majesty," she says quickly. "I would never assume that. I just brought along a thermometer in case you wanted to check for fever."

"I'll be alright, thank you," I say with a breathy laugh. "I'm just going to go back to bed."

"Are you sure that you're alright, your highness?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Gerda." I murmur, rubbing my nose as I start down the hallway. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be alright. Thank you."

"Alright, your majesty," Gerda says curiously. "Rest well."

I give her a friendly wave as I step back into my room and shut the door behind me. Almost immediately, I'm wracked by a bout of itchy coughing, the kind that irritates your throat and induces even more coughing.

"Ugh," I mutter, wresting my wrist against my forehead, which throbs incessantly. "Goddammit, Kristoff."

I smile at the thought of him teasing me for running after him in the snow. Crap. Why does he always have to be right? I stagger toward my bed, collapsing into the pillows and nestle beneath the comforter and blankets, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa POV

One of the virtues of being queen of Arendelle is that I have the opportunity, and am required to, wake up just after dawn. Now this idea may not appeal to most people, but I have always been one to operate more efficiently when I am able to embrace my day on my own terms at my own pace. I like to wake up and initiate my duties without anyone beckoning me. I prefer to have my servants know that I am self-sufficient and well-qualified for my position as their queen.

Anna, on the other hand, has always been somewhat of a free spirit. She may have been severely limited throughout her childhood, as have I, but she prefers to be woken by Kai or Gerda and go about her day at her own pace, dealing with whatever is thrown her way. Anna goes with the flow, whereas I plan and conquer. These contrasts parallel our personalities, but they are also responsible for our well-balanced relationship as sisters.

Despite how spontaneously Anna embraces her day, I'm surprised to find that she has yet to arrive for breakfast by the time I have completed my meal. I frown at my empty plate, which is now being cleared, and wonder where my vivacious sister is keeping herself. Not that she hasn't overslept before in the past, but surely one of the servants would have aroused her by now.

I think back to the night before and remember how tired Anna had been just before Kristoff had carried her up to bed. She had barely touched her dinner and as I continue to think about it, she looked rather pale as we sat reading books in the study, her eyes clouded and unfocused. I frown, growing more and more worried as time goes on. I'm just about to rise from the table to fetch her when Gerda approaches me with a furrowed brow.

"Ah, good morning, Gerda," I say warmly, offering her a friendly smile. "I was just about to ask you if you've seen Anna at all yet this morning."

Gerda shuffles nervously before me. "Yes, your majesty, I have," she says meekly. "However, she still remains in bed at the moment. The princess had taken ill earlier this morning and I believed it to be in her best interests to rest just a little while longer before I went up to check on her."

_Damn._

My brow furrows with worry. "Ill, you say?"

"Yes, your majesty," Gerda says quietly. "She raced down the hall to the bathroom at around 4:00 am and became ill. I offered to assist her, but she insisted that she was fine and returned to bed."

_Sounds like Anna._

"Alright, thank you, Gerda," I say, rising from my seat. "I will take it from here. You may continue with the rest of your duties."

Gerda offers me a warm smile and nods once. "Yes, your majesty. If you need anything at all, I will be more than willing to help."

"I know you are, Gerda," I return the smile, grateful for she and Kai's service to our family over the years. "And for that we thank you."

Gerda dips her head and scuttles away on her short, stumpy legs. I watch her go before I turn and make my way up the stairs to deal with my troublesome sister. Despite knowing that my sister is probably feeling miserable, I cannot help but feel amused by this turn of events. After all, this was a classic example as to why you don't run through the snow in only a knee-high dress.

Suppressing a chuckle, I pause before Anna's door, reflecting on how this must have been how my sister felt when she waited outside my room for all those years, uncertain as to how the other was and whether or not they were alright.

I knock a few times and call out softly, "Anna,"

When I receive no response, I carefully and quietly turn the doorknob and slip into my sister's room. Right away I can tell that something is wrong. The air is stuffy and lingers with a sour scent that I can't quite place. Anna's bedspread has been thrown this way and that and I can only assume that beneath an enormous mound of twisted blankets is where my sister dwells.

"Anna," I murmur, crossing the room toward her bed.

I manage to locate the upper half of her body, wrapped impressively around the covers, her head half-obscured by her strawberry blonde hair. I catch a glimpse of her pale face, noticing how flushed her cheeks are.

"Anna?" I whisper, worry etched in my features.

I brush away sweaty locks of her hair from her forehead only to find that she's running a high fever. I gather her face in my hands, my heart pounding steadily with fear, suddenly feeling very anxious about my sister. All of my previous amusement is banished from my mind as I take in the sickly appearance of my little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait, guys! I know it's been a long one and I should reward you with a longer chapter, but these next couple of weeks are a little crazy. Following next week, however, I should be much more prompt with updating my stories. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your patience and reviews! There are still more chapters to come, so don't think that this is the end!**

**-HW**

Anna POV

My dreams consist of vivid images of dancing in Elsa's ice palace on the north mountain, the two of us being no older than five and eight years old. Olaf slides all around us, though he remains inanimate, yet to be granted life by Elsa thirteen years later.

Our laughter resonates through the chasms of ice, our breaths billowing around our faces like chilled clouds. I clutch Elsa's hand with a vice grip, unsteady on my feet, panting with amusement as I try not to slip and fall.

A large gust of wind suddenly tears through the doors, thick and suffocating with heat. With deafening crackles, the palace tumbles all around us, melting into a swirling storm of perilous shards raining down upon us.

Elsa shrieks and the ground beneath us falls away, plunging us into a fiery abyss, the heat so intense it scorches our skin and arrests our lungs, leaving us dissolving into agony.

And suddenly there is relief. My vision is dark, the images of my dream suspended from my mind, but there is a cooling sensation that eases the pain and slowly pulls me from my slumber.

A distorted face swims before me and suddenly I find myself staring into the ice blue eyes of my sister, their cobalt depths sharp with shock and concern.

"Elsa," I whisper, my voice catching in my throat. I turn my head and cough harshly into my pillow. I realize that the alleviating chilling sensation that I had felt earlier is a result of my sister's slender hands cupping my face.

"Ssh, Anna," she whispers, running her hands through the damp locks of hair on my forehead. "Don't try to talk."

I shiver and try to curl into myself when I feel Elsa sit down on the bed beside me and pull me into her embrace, her arm wrapped around my shoulders. I sit hunched and trembling on the edge of the bed, drawn to my sister's heat.

"Oh, Anna," she says softly. "You're running a very high temperature right now."

I sniffle and manage to meet her gaze. "I'm fine," I whisper, my breath quivering as I exhale. "It's my fault for running off into the snow anyway."

Elsa manages a small smile, though her expression is still dark with worry. She strokes my back in rhythmic circles with her fingertips, careful not to aggravate my sore muscles. "Well, we all make stupid decisions sometimes."

I open my mouth to reply only to be gripped by another bout of coughing which leaves me breathless and a little hoarse.

"Anna, do you feel like you can eat anything?" Elsa asks me, her eyes trained on my face. "You didn't eat very much last night."

A wave of nausea washes over me at the thought of food and I shake my head. "No thank you," I say in a small voice.

There's a knock on the door and Gerda steps into the room with Elsa's permission. "Your majesty, is there anything I can do to help?"

I glance up at Gerda, but then avoid her gaze, my cheeks growing hot by her sympathetic look. I vaguely remember her being present during my little episode earlier this morning and with a prickle of embarrassment, I realize how disgusting I must seem to all of them right now.

"Yes, thank you, Gerda," Elsa says, her arms still wrapped around my shoulders. "Could you please call in the physician? I would really appreciate that."

Gerda dips her head. "Yes, of course, your majesty." she says, backing out of the room.

When she's out of sight, Elsa turns to me and I'm startled by the intensity of her gaze. "Anna," she murmurs, brushing away the locks of hair from my face again. "How are you feeling? What hurts?"

A fresh wave of humiliation rushes over me and I grimace. "I'm just sick, Elsa," I say unhappily. "You really shouldn't get too close. And besides, you have other duties to attend to. I'll be fine, Elsa, really."

Elsa smiles warmly at me. "Anna, you need me," she says slowly, her expression shifting slightly as her eyes become distant with memories. "And we're going to get through this together, I promise."

A memory strays into my subconscious and I see myself slumped against Elsa's door in defeat, my heart weighed down with grief and frustration. Elsa would have nothing to do with me then. Even though I understand now why she kept her distance and that it was simply an act of love to protect me, I can't help but think of all the times that I needed her but had to cope alone.

Elsa must have read my expression for she reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "Anna," she murmurs. "I love you and I'm never going to shut you out like that again. If there had been any other way," she pauses, closing her eyes, pain written in the deep creases of her face. "I let myself be consumed by fear and became crippled as a result of it, leaving you alone to cope with the death of our parents and bear the weight of loneliness. All of the wishing in the world can't bring back the time we lost, but I know I can make the most of what we have now," She gives my hand another reassuring squeeze. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Anna. I'm your sister and I love you. I promise you that I will never leave you feeling abandoned ever again."

I gaze deep into her eyes and within their cerulean depths, I recognize the haunted expression of her past anxieties, swirling within her with a constant threat to make a reappearance. The gravity of her fear, though no longer weighing heavily upon her shoulders, lingers sharp and clear in the irises of her eyes.

"Elsa," I whisper, my throat tight. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Elsa leans forward and presses her lips to my forehead, a meaningful smile brightening her features. "You should rest," she tells me, assisting me as I lie back down under the covers, shivering with the shift in temperature. "I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Elsa," I manage, still touched by my sister's words. "Thank you for. . .for finally letting me in."

Elsa's eyes are pools of sorrow, but there is a small aura of hope dwelling there as well. "Get some rest," she murmurs gently, slipping under the covers with me and holding me close. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Quivering slightly, I rest my head upon her shoulder and wrap my arms around her, my eyes slowly closing, relishing in the fondness of my sister and the embrace that unites us once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews, everybody! I hope you're all enjoying it and let me know if you have any suggestions!**

**-HW**

Elsa POV

I should never be allowed to be left alone with my thoughts.

As I sit on the bed beside the quivering form of my sister, I can't help but reflect back on the day I struck her in the heart with my powers. She had been shivering then too, only this time it's due to the fact that her brain has turned traitor and has manipulated her body so that it will rebel against her, tricking her system into thinking it is cold, when in reality she is much warmer than she should be.

I close my eyes, biting my lip as unpleasant memories surface from deep within my subconscious. I remember the seemingly endless days of sitting in my room, fear consuming my very being and weighing me down with grief and despair that at times were unbearable. On particularly bad days, it is not an exaggeration to say that I was a storm of raging emotions. Only unlike the typical hormonal teenager, my feelings were transcended into frozen matter that would crystallize within the confines of my room and taunt my willpower with the physical proof of my constant failure.

Anna coughs quietly beside me in her sleep and draws me away from my thoughts. I turn and stroke my fingers through her bangs, my features softened with affection and concern. I had failed in my role as an older sister to her in the past, despite my good intentions of protecting her. If only I had known about the power of love before, perhaps Anna and I would not have had such a fractured childhood. But then again, I don't think either of us would be where we are today without the events of the past having shaped us the way they have. The course of history has made me strong, it's made me who I am. Anna and I faced challenges that no other pair of sisters ever had to experience and that has embodied our sisterly bond.

A quiet knock on the door penetrates through my nostalgia. I clear my throat and speak in a low voice, admitting entrance to the unknown benefactor. Light spills into the room from the hallway, illuminating Anna's face in soft gold. She stirs slightly and nestles deeper into the pillows, closer to my arm.

A young man steps into the room, standing tall against the doorframe. His auburn hair is closely cropped against his head and has been smoothed over in glossy waves. His face is well shaved, giving his face a very innocent expression, almost childlike. Despite how his broad shoulders support a muscular build, there is a youthful glow in his features that give him a friendly air. He is certainly handsome, though it takes me a few seconds to notice the bag in his left hand and the stethoscope coiled loosely around his neck.

"Your majesty," he says in a gentle voice, lowering himself into a respectful bow. "Johan Falstad. I will be your physician for today." He takes a step forward, shutting the door behind him, and makes his way over to the bed. "I hear the princess is feeling a little under the weather. How is she?"

"Not that well actually," I say, resting my hand on Anna's shoulder. "I greatly appreciate you taking the time out of your schedule to come and see her today."

"It's no trouble at all," Johan says breezily, setting his bag down on a chair. "I came as soon as I heard that Princess Anna was feeling ill. I've been looking forward to meeting the both of you, only this wasn't in the way I had hoped."

He offers me a simple smile, but that isn't what arrests me so. His eyes are warm like liquid amber and comforting as I gaze into them. I can't help but smile back.

Beside me, Anna stirs, her startling blue eyes bright with fever. "Elsa?" she rasps, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"Princess Anna," Johan murmurs gently. "My name is Johan Falstad. I will be taking care of you until you feel better, alright? Now, can you tell me exactly how you're feeling?"

Anna rests her unfocused gaze on Johan. "I think I'm dying," she says with a small laugh, but it only ends in a harsh cough.

"From what I've heard," Johan says, facilitating my sister as she sits up. "You're one of the bravest citizens in Arendelle. They say you're not afraid of anything," He smiles at her. "Not even death."

My blood runs cold at the thought of my sister, standing erect as a statue of ice, her body extended to deflect the blow that was meant to kill me. I bite my lip and swallow away the memory. No, Anna isn't afraid of death. She was willing to sacrifice everything to save the sister who shut her out for thirteen years. She loves me unconditionally and I struggle every day, wondering how I can ever find the proper way to express my love in return.

"Ooh, a charmer," Anna whistles, glancing at me in a light-hearted manner. "Where'd you dig up this guy, Elsa?"

"Only the best for my little sister," I tease.

"It's part of my job to make you feel at ease around me," says Johan in his silky smooth voice. "I find that it simplifies things when my patients learn to trust me more," He rummages through his bag and pulls out a thermometer. "Is it working?"

"That depends," Anna says in a calculated voice, eying the thermometer warily. "Where exactly is that thing going?"

Johan laughs. "It goes under your tongue, don't worry."

I stifle a snort of laughter and lightly graze the small of Anna's back with my fingernails. Anna falls silent as Johan slips the thermometer past her lips and waits patiently for it to register.

"So exactly how long have you been feeling ill, your majesty?"

I answer for her. "She seemed a little lethargic last night at dinner. She lacked her usual. . ." I trail off, trying to think of the best word to describe my sister's level of energy. "Liveliness."

Anna shoots me a warning look. I manage to refrain from mentioning that this illness is a result of her own foolishness.

Johan nods, but says nothing. Eventually, he leans forward and slips the thermometer out from underneath Anna's tongue and studies it carefully. "Well, your highness, you've got quite a bit of a fever. You're at 102.4 degrees now, which isn't dangerous, but it is high enough to make you feel rather uncomfortable."

Anna sniffles and wipes her nose feebly. "Do you have anything that will make my stomach feel not so sore?"

Johan smiles. "Of course," he says, leaning back over his bag. "It seems to me that you've just got a touch of the flu. Nothing life-threatening." He smirks at her playfully and passes her a small dosage cup, which he fills to the brim with a dark, hunter green liquid. "This should bring your temperature down and soothe your stomach. I recommend you drink lots of fluids and stay in bed for at least the duration of today and until you start feeling better."

"Thank you, Mr. Falstad," I say regally. "I really appreciate you checking on my sister."

"As I said before, it's no trouble at all," Johan assures me, flashing his teeth in a broad grin at the both of us. "Well, your highness, I do hope you feel better soon." He turns to me. "Call me if her temperature goes up or if she is rendered unable to retain fluids. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. Good day to you, ladies."

His hand raised in a friendly parting wave, Johan Falstad slips out the door, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. I turn to Anna and gently brush her bangs back with my fingertips.

"Feeling any better?"

"Not particularly," she admits hoarsely, her eyelids fluttering with the movement of my fingers. Her lower lip puckers out in a sour expression. "I feel like I'm going to be sick again." she says, though her voice doesn't betray very much of a sense of urgency.

I study her face carefully. "Do you feel like you need to right this second or are you just saying that?"

Anna pales and suddenly she's on her feet, whipping the covers back. "No, right now." she says, taking off out the door and down the hall.

I follow at a slower pace, shutting the bathroom door behind us as Anna heaves over the edge of the toilet. I crouch beside her, drawing her strawberry blonde locks of hair away from her face with one hand and wrapping my other arm around her waist to keep her from lurching forward. I whisper comforting things as my sister coughs and when she finishes, she sits trembling violently, her face glistening with sweat.

"Oh, poor Anna," I murmur, pulling Anna into my embrace. She wraps her arms around her abdomen, sniffling miserably as we sit on the floor of the bathroom, holding one another tightly.

"Do you want me to get you anything, babe?" I ask, tipping her chin up towards my face. "A glass of water, maybe?"

Anna shakes her head. "No, thanks. I just want to go back to bed."

"Okay," I say, slowly rising and assisting her to her feet. She sways dangerously and I clasp her wrists as she overcomes her light-headedness. "Come on, it's a short walk. We can make it."

We slowly trudge down the hallway, Anna hardly steady at all on her feet. I see Kai and Gerda standing alert before the doors to Anna's bedroom.

"Your majesty, is there anything we can do?" Kai offers. Their faces expressions are soft with genuine fretfulness.

I smile reassuringly at them. "Thank you for you concern, but Anna just needs rest right now. I think it has been made clear that I intend to spend my time with her until she is well, so if you could be so kind as to cancel all of my appointments, including my meeting with the council, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course, your majesty," says Gerda. "We'll inform the Prime Minister at once."

Anna pauses and fixes me an anxious look. "Elsa, you don't have to give up your duties as queen just to help me out. I'm sure I'll still be dying when you get back."

I smile at her. "Nonsense, Anna. My duties as your big sister trump any old title of being queen."

Anna coughs harshly and crawls into bed like a young child; it's obvious that she's feeling absolutely miserable. My heart twists with pain at the thought of her feeling this ill. I slip under the covers beside her, pulling her close. "You just rest now, love." I whisper, pressing my lips to her forehead.

Anna sniffles quietly and buries her face in my shoulder, quivering, her brow furrowed slightly. I slowly run my fingers through the tendrils of her hair until her taut expression relaxes and I watch as she drifts off into a restless state of slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna POV

An arresting hitching movement abruptly suspends my slumber. I jolt awake, startled by the sudden movement in the bed. Elsa lurches forward, her hand pressed to her face, her eyes shut tight.

"Elsa?" I say, still disoriented and drowsy, confused as to what is ailing my sister. "Are you okay?"

Elsa sits back up and I catch a glimpse of her face. A taut smile is plastered on her lips and her bright blue eyes are shining with amusement. She doesn't speak, however, which only confuses me more. I'm about to question her again when suddenly Elsa pitches forward in a powerful sneeze. A soft spray of powdery snow dusts the bed sheets.

"Bless you," I say with a laugh.

Elsa takes another hitching breath and then sneezes forcefully once more, showering our bedspread in a flurry of crystalized snowflakes. She raises her head, rubbing her nose, her eyes bright with laughter. "Sorry."

I smile at her. "Is this a common occurrence?"

Elsa sniffles and stretches her slender hands out to brush the frost off of our bodies. "Occasionally I discover particular circumstances where it's difficult to control my powers."

"I hope you're not getting sick," I say anxiously, guilt striking me fiercely in the abdomen.

Elsa smiles at me. "I feel fine, Anna. Don't worry about me. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Oh," I say softly. "Not too bad."

She eyes me warily, reading right through my lie. I can be pretty transparent at times, but it's hard to defer away from the truth when my head and stomach ache so fiercely. She rests the back of her palm gently against my cheek and again on my forehead.

"You feel a little cooler though," she says. "You really should eat something, though. Gerda brought us in some soup a few minutes ago. It should still be hot."

I scowl at the thought of food. Elsa reads my expression, her lips twisting into a crooked smile. "Just try to eat something, okay? You really need to keep your strength up and starving yourself isn't going to make you better."

She sets the bowl on my lap and I stare down disdainfully at the dish that is normally my favorite meal: carrot and potato soup. The steam rising from the broth tickles my face, but its normally tantalizing smell seems unappetizing to me. "What time is it?" I ask, carefully clearing my throat.

"About 8:15."

"What?" I say incredulously. "I slept through the whole day?"

"No, no. That's good," Elsa assures me. "I want you to sleep. You need your rest."

I groan softly. This flu caused Elsa and I to miss out on an entire day's worth of duties. Kristoff is due to return tomorrow morning and I am still feeling just as miserable as before. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Anna," Elsa says sternly. "It's okay to take a sick day every once and awhile. Now eat your soup."

When I hesitate, Elsa pointedly dips the spoon into the broth and then holds it in front of my lips. "Open," she orders and I give her an incredulous stare.

Elsa's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Oh, just open already."

I roll my eyes and do as I'm told, savoring the warmth of the liquid as it runs down the back of my sore throat. I smile gratefully at my sister. I open my mouth to say something when Elsa shoves another spoonful of soup into my mouth.

"Goodness, child," Elsa teases, deliberately trying to sound like our mother when she used to chastise us as children. "Does that mouth of yours ever stop moving?"

My mouth filled with soup, I resort to gently smacking Elsa's arm playfully with my hand. I swallow with difficulty and then chuckle quietly. "And when exactly were you planning on letting me breathe? You're practically choking me to death."

Elsa laughs softly and continues to feed me. I don't argue or resist. On the contrary, though it's embarrassing to be spoon-fed by your older sister at the age of eighteen, I'm very flattered that she cares about me enough to do this at all. After I've dipped into at least half of the bowl, I'm starting to feel nauseous.

"I think that's enough for tonight," I mumble, fighting back the urge to be sick.

"Fair enough," Elsa says, setting the bowl down on the nightstand beside my bed. I rest my head on her shoulder, shivering slightly.

We sit in silence for a few heartbeats and then Elsa turns to me. "Anna," she says suddenly. "How much of our childhood together do you remember?"

I wince and close my eyes, hesitating for a few seconds longer before whispering, "Everything."

Elsa's eyes are pools of sorrow. "By 'everything', what exactly do you mean? You can't remember that I had powers," She shakes her head in sadness. "The trolls took care of that."

I shudder at the thought of someone tampering with my memories. Mutated images altered within my own head for my conscience to grow accustomed to and accept. The memories that I've been clinging to for the thirteen years that I blamed myself for Elsa shutting me out.

"I don't know what to believe, to be honest," I mutter. "All I know is that we were really close and then after I fell through the ice, you wouldn't talk to me anymore. I rarely ever saw you after that and you would hardly make brief eye contact with me when I did."

Though Elsa had clarified that she had struck me in the head with her powers when I was five, the story that my parents had formulated was that we had been playing on the thin ice encrusted over the fjord and I had fallen in. Because it had not actually happened, my recollection of it is inconstant and unreliable, but I had always thought that that was a direct result of the accident itself. For the longest time, I thought Elsa ceased hanging out with me because she thought I was just a foolish girl who made the stupid decision to go and almost drown herself in the icy depths of the fjord.

Elsa doesn't say anything, but the pained lines in her face reflect the gravity of her remorse and guilt. I slip my fingers through hers and rest my head back on her shoulder. Our silence speaks volumes and we're content in basking in each other's companionship.

"I love you," Elsa whispers, her voice hardly audible.

I gaze up at her through the soft light of our darkened room. Her vivid blue eyes glow unnaturally bright and they brim with heavy tears. Her lower lip quivers ever so slightly, but she manages a small smile. All of her sorrow and unspoken words are expressed through a storm of swirling emotions in her eyes. I try to imagine what it must have been like to feel responsible for nearly killing your younger sister. To look at my elder and approximate the magnitude of her accountability for what happened in the past. . . After our parents died, the extent of my sister's presence in the castle had been occasional flashes of blonde hair, the quiet murmuring of her voice when she would speak to any of the servants, or those wide and anxious eyes every time we briefly glanced each other's way.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," I murmur, snuggling into the crook of my sister's arm. Elsa affectionately strokes my arm, causing me to shiver slightly, but the sensation is so delicate and soothing that I start to feel the dregs of sleep pull me into a deep slumber. I'm just starting to cross over from the waking world when suddenly Elsa's shoulder stiffens and she turns away from me, sneezing twice, showering the floor next to our bed in a blanket of frost.

I sit up a little, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elsa turns to me, rubbing her nose drowsily. "Don't worry about me, Anna." She suppresses a shiver, but it's hard to miss the unmistakable blush to her porcelain cheeks and the irregular luminosity in her ice blue eyes. I cup her face in my hands and frown, feeling guilt weigh heavily upon my shoulders.

"You feel feverish," I say, feeling concern welling up within me. Suddenly, I find my lips moving and my emotions press against my eyeballs, threatening to materialize into tears. "Dammit, Elsa, I'm sorry. I told you should have kept your distance. I really didn't mean to get you sick. You were so nice to take care of me today and I repay you by infecting you with this—"

"Anna," Elsa interrupts me, taking me by the shoulders. "Anna," She smiles at me. "It's okay. Really. I don't mind being sick," She gently prods my nose with a fingertip. "You're my sister and you mean the world to me. So what if I'm coming down with something? As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

My face grows hot as I maintain my sister's sharp cerulean gaze. A strange sensation flutters in my stomach. It's nice to feel appreciated and needed by my sister; needed by anybody really. For years I've craved the companionship of a friend and here my sister and I were holding one another close, providing the other with stability after so long of being emotionally stunted by our childhood.

There are no words to describe this dependence on my bond with Elsa, but I praise my luck every day for having her in my life. Our familiarity and trust in one another leaves me feeling safe and never alone. I know that if anything ever happened, I could count on Elsa to be there for me in a heartbeat and I would lay down my life for her without hesitation; evidence shows that I have in the past.

Elsa sniffles miserably and I'm reminded of how wretched she must feel, because it's exactly how I feel. I rest my forehead against hers, grateful for her company when our parents' existence has been stripped from our lives. We drift off in one another's arms, breathing in unison, our hearts beating as one unit of amity.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa POV

A loud knock on the door jolts us awake. Lights of pale sunlight stream through our window; it must be almost early afternoon. Anna and I slowly lift our heads, our eyes assessing the status of the other as we evaluate each other's faces. Before we can speak, however, the door opens and in walks Kristoff, flecks of snow still dusted in his thick, golden locks and his eyes bright with excitement.

"There you are," he says, his features positively beaming. "Where the heck is my welcome wagon? When does the Kristoff-worship begin?"

In response to his question, Anna falls into a violent bout of coughing and I sit trembling with my arms around her, assisting her as she catches her breath. Kristoff's stupid grin slowly falters from his face and is replaced with an expression of both concern and exasperation as he takes in our appearance: flushed pale faces, sweaty disheveled hair, bright fevered eyes. . .

Kristoff lets out a heavy sigh and pinches the bride of his nose with his fingers, shaking his head in amusement. "Figures," he says with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. Let's have Dr. Kristoff take a look at you, shall we?"

**END.**

* * *

**I have to say, this story has been very fun for me to write. I really have enjoyed shaping the relationship between the two sisters. I'm thinking about writing all of Frozen and the events leading up to the movie all from Elsa's point of view. What do you guys think? Thanks again for all of your support!**

**-HW**

* * *

**ALTERNATE** **ENDING**

Elsa POV

"Well, your majesty, it would appear as if you have contracted your sister's illness."

Dr. Johan sits beside the bed, frowning at the thermometer he has just slipped out from under my tongue. I turn my head and let out a string of rough coughs in response. He fixes me a stern, but sympathetic smile.

"I understand that as sisters you like to share things, but this is definitely something I would have advised," he teases.

Anna lets out a soft moan beside me. "Elsa, I'm so sorry," she whispers. I catch the reflection of the moonlight filtering through our window on the light sheen of sweat on her face. She sits shivering violently, her arms clutched around her stomach. The deep creases in her face betray her pain and discomfort.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," I say, intending to smile reassuringly at her, but only end up lurching forward, my body riding a vicious bout of coughing.

A warm hand rests upon my shoulder as I catch my breath. At first I think it is Anna, but as I nervously glance up, I realize that the comforting weight of a human palm belongs to Johan. I blush slightly, not expecting such a considerate gesture, nor the tender glimmer in his amber eyes.

"I wish there was more I could do to help," he murmurs in a soft voice. "But unfortunately, you two will just have to ride this one out. But at least you have each other."

I catch Anna's eye and we exchange a fond smile. It is then that I notice the dark circles under Anna's eyes and how visibly she is shaking. "Dr. Johan, would you be so kind as to take another look at my sister, please?"

Johan flashes his teeth in another charming grin. "It would be an honor."

The fact that Anna doesn't protest when Johan shifts his attention over to her indicates to me that she really isn't feeling well. She stares with unfocused cobalt eyes as he checks her vital signs and verifies the extent of her fever.

"You still beat your sister, Princess," he says, fixing her a crooked, coy smile. "103.2 degrees to her 101.9."

I frown, alarmed by this turn of events. "103.2? That's higher than this morning, isn't it?" Fear triggers my chakra to release some of my contained, swirling energy within and a light snowfall flurries around the room in a silent, sweeping manner.

"Yes, it is. But there's nothing to be alarmed about," Johan assures me, brushing off the fresh powder from his shoulder. "A human body temperature is always at its highest at night. While your sister has a very high fever, I wouldn't consider it dangerous until it reaches about 104, which hopefully we shouldn't have to address as an issue."

I nod, though anxiety still churns deep within my gut as I stare at my little sister. Johan rests his hand comfortingly on my shoulder again and holds my gaze, leaving me captivated by his molten amber eyes and the sincerity that warms his features. "You don't need to worry, your majesty, everything is going to be fine. You should be focusing on taking care of yourself as well as your sister." He suddenly adopts a very serious expression as his eyes penetrate into my soul. "Arendelle needs its queen and princess to be healthy, but most of all, I want you to feel strong and confident, because you two are capable of so many great things, especially when you're together." His eyes glance up for a heartbeat at the frost that has threatened to consolidate on the ceiling above us. "Elsa, I assure you, there is nothing to fear."

I blink in surprise. Why the sudden drop in formality? Did he think it would help capture the sincerity behind his words? Or perhaps did he maybe lose respect after realizing how terrified I was of reverting back to being the monster that I had always feared I would be? But no, just by studying Johan's face, I know he means every word.

"Thank you," Anna says in a slightly exasperated voice, her tone underscored with amusement. "She needed to hear it from somebody other than me, but it's true, Elsa. You should have more confidence in yourself, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

I glance back and forth between the two of them and then offer a demure smile. "It really means a lot to hear you say that," I whisper to no one in particular.

Suddenly Anna pulls me into a tight hug and I close my eyes, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I can feel her pulse drum against my lips and I smile, touched by the simple gesture.

"I may just be your physician, but you two can call upon me anytime," says Johan, pushing himself into a stand.

"Your help doesn't go unappreciated," says Anna. "C'mere, you. You can be apart of this too."

I shift my head ever so slightly and watch as Johan hesitates, then grins broadly at us and wraps his muscular arms around us both. I feel comforted by the touch of them both and I sigh unconsciously in content. After a few long seconds, Johan stands up and gives a small bow.

"I'll be sure to check on you tomorrow, your highnesses. Rest well." His gaze lingers on mine for just a heartbeat longer and then he is gone.

"I like him," Anna says at last. "He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, even when he didn't completely believe it to be his place. You can't help but respect a guy like that."

"Yeah. . ." I say slowly, my eyes still on the spot where he had just been seconds before. A fierce burning sensation in my sinuses arrest me from my trance and I pitch forward in a mighty sneeze, which only triggers another light blanket of snow to be conjured up.

"Bless you," says Anna, though she seems distracted. "Hey, you know, when all is said and done and we're not sick anymore, we should invite him over for dinner as a token of our appreciation."

Anna's eyes dance with mischief and I narrow my own playfully at her. "I don't like what that tone was insinuating,"

"Oh, but secretly you do."

We giggle like teenagers and wrap our arms around one another, compensating for lost time and a missing childhood. Beneath my palms, her skin is burning and clammy to the touch and her incessant quivering only concerns me more so, but I can't help but feel grateful for being given this opportunity to spend quality time with my sister without having to work around a hectic schedule of managing trade circulations between kingdoms, signing endless pieces of parchment, and countless meetings with the members of the committee. And perhaps this small journey of ours has even catalyzed a possible chance occurrence for us to experience in the future.

A loud knock on the door jolts us awake. Lights of pale sunlight stream through our window; it must be almost early afternoon. Anna and I slowly lift our heads, our eyes assessing the status of the other as we evaluate each other's faces. Before we can speak, however, the door opens and in walks Kristoff, flecks of snow still dusted in his thick, golden locks and his eyes bright with excitement.

"There you are," he says, his features positively beaming. "Where the heck is my welcome wagon? When does the Kristoff-worship begin?"

In response to his question, Anna falls into a violent bout of coughing and I sit trembling with my arms around her, assisting her as she catches her breath. Kristoff's stupid grin slowly falters from his face and is replaced with an expression of both concern and exasperation as he takes in our appearance: flushed pale faces, sweaty disheveled hair, bright fevered eyes. . .

Kristoff lets out a heavy sigh and pinches the bride of his nose with his fingers, shaking his head in amusement. "Figures," he says with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. Let's have Dr. Kristoff take a look at you, shall we?"

**END.**

* * *

**I hope that this helped wrap things up a little nicer for those of you who wanted a little more elaboration and closure by providing some prospects of something new. I tried to end it so that the rest could be left up to the imagination of the reader, but without being too vague. It's all about how you interpret it, right? I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm always open to requests! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**-HW**


End file.
